plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Far Future
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Plants vs. Zombies Online, xem Far Future (PvZO). :Tìm cho bản bản Trung Quốc, xem Far Future (bản Trung Quốc). :Tìm cho bản Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, xem Far Future (PvZ: AS). |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc NA: $4.99 EU: 4,49€ |before=<< |after=>>}} 'Far Future '(tạm dịch: Tương Lai Xa) là thế giới thứ sáu trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó được tung ra vào ngày 27 tháng 3 năm 2014. Rất nhiều hình ảnh về Far Future cũng đã được nhá hàng bởi Electronic Arts khoảng hai ngày trước khi nó chính thức được phát hành trên toàn thế giới. Far Future diễn ra vào khoảng thế kỉ thứ 24, khi mà lũ zombie đã đạt được trình độ kỹ thuật khoa học rất tiên tiến, và sản xuất được hàng loạt các loại máy móc, vũ khí tối tân để đấu với các cây cối, ví dụ như laze, robot điều khiển bằng tay, v.v. Thế giới này sẽ giới thiệu bảy loại cây mới, cùng với mười hai loại zombie. Người chơi có thể mở khóa thế giới này bằng cách dùng Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc mua bằng tiền thật. Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của Far Future là các Ô Sức Mạnh, được biểu thị bằng các ô có viền màu và kí hiệu vuông, tam giác, chữ X... ở giữa cùng màu với viền. Khi người chơi cho Plant Food lên một cây trồng trên Ô Sức Mạnh, thì tất cả các cây trên các Ô Sức Mạnh khác cùng màu với nó đều sẽ đạt được hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. Điều này rất có lợi cho người chơi, vì Ô Sức Mạnh giúp tiết kiệm Plant Food và không có bất cứ tác dụng gây hại nào cả. Âm thanh Mô tả trong game In the year 2323, the zombies will have brain extraction down to a science! Can the plants of the future save you from the undead of tomorrow? Vào năm 2323, lũ zombie sẽ đưa công cuộc khai thác não lên tầm khoa học! Liệu những cây của tương lai có thể cứu giúp bạn trước lũ xác sống của ngày sau? Thứ tự các sự kiện Để vào được Far Future, người chơi cần sử dụng Chìa khóa xuyên không gian hoặc mua bằng tiền. Sau khi hoàn thành Ngày 7, một chiếc màn hình bị nứt sẽ hiện ra với dòng chữ "ERROR 404, BRAINS NOT FOUND" ("LỖI 404, KHÔNG TÌM THẤY NÃO"), ám chỉ rằng có thể máy móc của lũ zombie được chạy bằng não. Sang Ngày 8, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ viết một lá thư trước khi mở màn một đợt tấn công rất lớn vào nhà người chơi. Một chiếc Chìa khóa xuyên không gian sẽ là phần thưởng sau khi người chơi hoàn thành màn này. Đến Ngày 25, Tiến sĩ Zomboss sẽ cố thao túng suy nghĩ của Crazy Dave trước khi thách đấu người chơi bằng cỗ máy Zombot Tomorrow-tron của lão, nhưng rồi lại thất bại và phải bỏ đi với một lời hẹn gặp lại. Các màn Các màn chính Mặc dù Ô Sức Mạnh không phải là cây, chúng vẫn được đưa trên băng chuyền trong một số màn. *Phần thưởng mà không phải là túi tiền sẽ chỉ nhận được một lần. Mục tiêu để thành công Mục tiêu cơ bản trong game thứ hai này cũng tương tự như game đầu tiên, đó là xây dựng một hệ thống hỏa lực - phòng thủ đủ mạnh để ngăn chặn zombie tiến vào nhà người chơi. Tuy nhiên, một đến ba yêu cầu đặc biệt sẽ có thể xuất hiện trong màn. Người chơi phải hoàn thành tất cả các yêu cầu để đi tiếp sang màn tiếp theo. Nếu người chơi không hoàn thành hệt các yêu cầu đó hoặc để zombie vào được nhà, game sẽ buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó. Ngày 4 (Sun Bombs I) * Qua màn có Bom Mặt Trời Ngày 6 (Lock and Loaded I) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Ngày 8 * Sống sót được qua đợt tấn công cực lớn trong Far Future * Qua màn mà không cần máy cắt cỏ nào Ngày 9 * Không được trồng quá 15 cây Ngày 11 (Last Stand I) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 14 * Dùng không quá 1500 mặt trời Ngày 15 (Save our Seeds I) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 17 (Lock and Loaded II) * Chỉ sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn Ngày 18 * Sản xuất tối thiểu 6000 mặt trời Ngày 19 (Sun Bombs II) * Qua màn có Bom Mặt Trời Ngày 20 (Save our Seeds II) * Bảo vệ và không được để mất một số cây nhất định Ngày 21 * Sản xuất tối thiểu 5000 mặt trời * Không được trồng quá 16 cây trên bãi trồng Ngày 22 (Last Stand II) * Thiết lập một hàng phòng thủ để tiêu diệt zombie Ngày 23 * Không được trồng quá 15 cây trên bãi trồng * Dùng không quá 2250 mặt trời Ngày 24 (Sun Bombs III) * Qua màn có Bom Mặt Trời Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Brain Buster là các màn có yêu cầu và luật chơi đặc biệt, tương tự như mini-game ở game đầu tiên. Sun Bombs : Trang chi tiết: Sun Bombs Sun Bombs (Bom Mặt Trời) là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Far Future. Trong thể loại màn đặc biệt này, người chơi bị cấm dùng các loại cây sản xuất mặt trời ngoại trừ Sun Bean và Toadstool, và buộc phải dựa vào mặt trời từ trên trời rơi xuống. Những mặt trời này khi đang rơi sẽ có màu tím, và nếu người chơi nhặt chúng khi chưa xuống hẳn, chúng sẽ phát nổ và gây sát thương cho cả cây và zombie xung quanh. Chúng chỉ nhặt được khi đã rơi xuống hẳn và biến thành mặt trời thường màu vàng. Người chơi có thể lợi dụng những quả Bom Mặt Trời này để tấn công zombie nếu hàng phòng thủ chưa thực sự đủ mạnh. Special Delivery : Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Ngoài Ancient Egypt, Far Future cũng có một màn băng chuyền Special Delivery, đó là Ngày 16, một loại Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ yêu cầu đặc biệt nào để qua màn. Tương tự như Ngày 8, các cây sẽ được cung cấp cho người chơi trên một bằng chuyền, chứ không được chọn sẵn như các màn khác. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Các màn này sẽ yêu cầu người chơi sử dụng các cây đã được chọn sẵn. Trong số đó có thể có các cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể sử dụng được chúng tại đây. Các màn kiểu này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử tính năng của các cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc các cây cao cấp tung ra cùng thế giới đó. Last Stand : Trang chi tiết: Last Stand (PvZ2) Người chơi sẽ được cho một lượng mặt trời cố định để thiết lập sẵn một hàng phòng thủ trong trò chơi này. Tất cả các cây miễn phí, cũng như cây sản xuất mặt trời đều sẽ bị cấm dùng, và các zombie ở đây cũng sẽ không mang theo Plant Food cho người chơi lấy. Tuy nhiên, hai đến ba Plant Food sẽ được cho sẵn cho người chơi, và họ sẽ phải sử dụng chúng, cũng như nghĩ ra một chiến thuật hợp lý để có thể qua các màn này. Nếu chiến thuật đó đủ tốt thì thậm chí người chơi sẽ không phải sử dụng đến Plant Food mà vẫn qua được màn dễ dàng. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là các màn yêu cầu bảo vệ một số cây có sọc vàng đen dưới chân, nếu để mất chúng thì người chơi sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Trong Far Future, Citron và Starfruit là hai loại cây cần bảo vệ ở một số màn. Terror from Tomorrow : Trang chi tiết: Terror from Tomorrow Terror from Tomorrow là Endless Zone đặc thù của Far Future. Người chơi mở khóa được nó sau Ngày 4, và có thể chơi tại đây ngay sau ngày này mà không cần phải hoàn thành trước Far Future. Cũng như các Endless Zone khác, người chơi có thể luyện tập kĩ năng và thiết lập kỉ lục cá nhân bằng cách qua càng nhiều màn càng tốt. Càng lên các màn cao hơn, lũ zombie máy móc sẽ ra càng nhiều và càng sớm, thậm chí Robo-Cone Zombie hay Disco-tron 3000 xuất hiện ngay sau zombie tiên phong cũng không có gì là lạ. Gargantuar Prime ra với mật độ dày đặc cũng có thể gây hoang mang lớn cho người chơi, vì chúng nguy hiểm hơn Gargantuar thường ở chỗ có thể bắn phá được tận phía trong hàng phòng thủ của họ. Tuy nhiên, đây vẫn được coi là một Endless Zone dễ vì có các Ô Sức Mạnh hỗ trợ. Zombot Tomorrow-tron : Trang chi tiết: Zombot Tomorrow-tron Zombot Tomorrow-tron xuất hiện ở màn cuối cùng của Far Future, và là trùm của thế giới này. Nó có thể biến ra bất kì zombie nào của Far Future ngoại trừ Flag Future Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-tron 3000 và Disco Jetpack Zombie. Nó cũng có đòn lao lên tiêu diệt tất cả zombie và cây trên hai hàng, trừ khi bị cản lại bởi Plant Food. Cuối cùng, nó có đòn tấn công bằng tên lửa lên một số Ô Sức Mạnh nhất định. Người chơi được cung cấp Laser Bean, Citron, Blover, Infi-nut cùng với Ô Sức Mạnh trên một băng chuyền, tương tự như Ngày 16, nhưng chỉ nhận được tối đa sáu Ô Sức Mạnh. Thư viện ảnh Nhạc Chơi qua Thông tin cơ sở * Far Future có nhiều chi tiết được lấy cảm hứng từ Star Wars. ** Hình ảnh của nó bên ngoài màn hình chọn thế giới trông giống Cloud City. ** Bức tượng Gargantuar ở Ngày 8 bị đóng trong một khối kim loại, giống như Han Solo bị đóng trong khối Carbonite ở Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. ** Infi-nut trông giống máy bộ đàm phát hình ảnh ba chiều. ** Ở nút bấm vào Ngày 17, một tòa tháp của Cloud City xuất hiện phía sau Infi-nut. ** Mũ bảo hiểm của Shield Zombie và bộ trang phục của E.M.Peach đều giống với mũ bảo hiểm của phi công X-Wing. * Không giống với các thế giới khác (trừ Modern Day) có hình ảnh Gargantuar biểu trưng của từng thế giới làm biểu tượng cho màn đấu Gargantuar trên bản đồ, bức tượng Gargantuar đóng trong khối kim loại của Far Future lại là một Gargantuar thường chứ không phải Gargantuar Prime. * Nếu nhìn kĩ thì tất cả zombie điều khiển trong cỗ máy của mình đều không chết. Thay vào đó, cỗ máy của chúng chỉ bị phá hủy. ** Tuy nhiên, cả zombie cả cỗ máy đều sẽ biến mất sau đó. * Nhạc ở thế giới này có tông cao hơn hẳn nhạc của các thế giới khác. * Tất cả zombie ở Far Future đều có giọng gằn giống với zombie ở Ancient Egypt. * Đây là thế giới đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong Piñata Party. * Trước Ngày 8, Crazy Dave và Penny tìm thấy một dòng ghi chú rằng: "ERROR 404 BRAINS NOT FOUND" ("LỖI 404 KHÔNG TÌM THẤY NÃO"). Dòng ghi chú này được lấy cảm hứng từ lỗi 404 có thật trên máy tính, xảy ra khi người dùng cố vào một đường link hỏng hoặc đã bị xóa. * Ngoài hình nền gần phía đằng sau của nút bấm vào Ngày 14 là phiên bản khổng lồ của tòa tháp Space Needle nổi tiếng của Seattle. PopCap có trụ sở cách đó chỉ khoảng vài cây số. * Thế giới này chỉ có duy nhất một cây trở lại từ game đầu tiên, đó là Blover, khiến nó trở thành thế giới có nhiều cây mới nhất, tổng cộng sáu cây. * Far Future là thế giới duy nhất được phát hành toàn bộ sau một bản cập nhật, chứ không theo phần như những thế giới sau. ** Nó cũng là thế giới đầu tiên không có trùm là một cỗ máy Zombot thường, như Zombot Sphinx-inator (Ancient Egypt), Zombot Plank Walker (Pirate Seas) và Zombot War Wagon (Wild West). ** Nó cũng là thế giới đầu tiên được phát hành mà không có nhật ký nhà phát triển (developer diary). * Nó là thế giới cuối cùng chứa tổng cộng bảy cây để mở khóa. * Nếu nhìn kĩ trên bản đồ, người chơi có thể thấy phiên bản thu nhỏ của bãi trồng ở Far Future gần nút bấm vào màn đầu tiên. Điều này tương tự với bản đồ của Neon Mixtape Tour. * Đây là thế giới có mốc thời gian cách xa với hiện tại nhất cho đến hiện giờ. * Về lý mà nói thì Far Future là thế giới duy nhất có mốc thời gian xảy ra sau Modern Day, vào khoảng 114 năm sau. Thể loại:Far Future Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Không gian